locos por lucy
by NEKO AISAKA
Summary: cuando lucy creía que ningún hombre normal podría enamorarse de ella por culpa de una extraña pócima el gremio entero y varios visitantes terminan profesándole amor eterno a la maga celestial, pero...¿como distinguir el amor verdadero? podría gray confesar su amor sinceramente antes de que alguien mas se la quite -¿que paso entre tu y sting lucy?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia de fairy tail y estoy un tanto nerviosa por esta. De hecho a un no tengo muy definida la idea pero quiero complacer mi capricho de escribir acerca de este anime por que en verdad amo. :D**

**Y como al momento de ver a gray por primera vez me enamore perdidamente y como me gusta mucho como se ve con Lucy la cual es mi personaje favorito decidí hacer de esta historia un graylu, pero como no es el único hombre que me gusta ver con ella se me ocurrió está loca idea de mesclar a muchos de los hombres del gremio en la pelea por así decirlo de la rubia **

**Bueno espero q sea de su agrado esta tonta idea que se me acaba de ocurrir xD**

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SI NO A SU REPECTIVO AUTOR!**

**LOCOS POR LUCY**

**Cap1.- ¿formula de amor?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un día normal para los habitantes de magnolia que seguían su rutina diaria, los niños jugaban, los pájaros cantaban si todo indicaba que hoy sería un estupendo día sin signos de lluvia o cualquier otro desastre natural que entristeciera el día

En una esquina de esa gran ciudad se podía encontrar un pequeño gremio de magos que aun que no tuviera las mejores condiciones los magos más famosos de todo fiore podían decir orgullosos que pertenecen o que pertenecieron alguna vez en él, su nombre…es fairy tail

En él se encontraban de todo tipo de magos aun que los miembros eran pocos, aunque los más famosos del gremio eran los que en verdad te dejaban sorprendido y no solo por su magia sino también por su actitud y sus ganas de luchar ante cualquier desafío que se les ponga en frente sin dejar atrás a sus compañeros de equipo. El equipo más fuerte de todos, este estaba conformado por 5 personas y dos singulares gatos voladores

…

-erza ¡pelea con migo!- grito un chico como de entre 18 y 19 años de un llamativo cabello rosado, más la peliroja lo ignoraba mientras comía un pastel de fresas

-vamos rosadito deja de gritar que molestas mis oídos, será mejor que ni enfurezcas a erza que trapearía el piso con tigo- se quejó un chico de cabellos azul oscuro el cual no tenía playera puesta

-que dijiste princesita del hielo- respondió enojado el pelirosa – si alguien va e trapear el suelo voy a ser yo pero con tu horrible cara

-quisiera ver que lo intentes flamita- y así como ya era costumbre en aquel lugar esos "rivales" empezaron con su pelea rutinaria

-gray-sama juvia sabe que usted puede ganar animo- gritaba una chica de cabello y ojos celestes como el agua apoyando al mago de hielo del cual estaba profundamente enamorada-hay gray-sama es tan lindo cuando suda sin camisa-chillaba emocionada mientras fantaseaba con aquel hombre

-juvia no crees que es momento de actuar- dijo mirajane que estaba en la barra mirando sonriente a la maga de agua

-he mira-san juvia no sabe a lo que se refiere con actuar- respondió confundida solo para recibir otra sonrisa de la maga clase s

-me refiero a gray creo que es tiempo que le digas lo que sientes siendo amigo de natsu de seguro no se ha dado cuenta por el mismo pero te imaginas si te le declaras juvia lo imaginas sería tan romántico-los ojos le brillaron con ilusión mientras juvia se sonrojaba e imaginaba igual la escena

"-_gray-sama juvia tiene algo que decirle…juvia…juvia está enamorada de usted_ – gritaba para luego observar a un sonrojado gray sin camisa

-_juvia no sabes lo feliz que me ase escuchar esas palabras yo hace mucho que te amo pero no te lo dije por miedo a que me rechazaras- dijo tomándola de las manos- pero ahora ya nada podrá impedirnos estar juntos_

_-gray-sama – dijo con un sonrojo y los ojos brillosos _

_-juvia- dijo el en un susurro y se inclinó para besarla"_

Juvia completamente roja salió de su fantasía mientras ponía sus manos en las mejillas y movía la cabeza lentamente emocionada-a gray-sama y juvia podrían ser felices por siempre y tener muchos hijos pero…- dejo de moverse tanto y centro su atención en la chica que estaba detrás de la barra-juvia es muy tímida y no sabe cómo hacerlo

- tranquila lo único que tienes que hacer es confiar en la magia del amor- la animo mira mientras le giñaba un ojo

-magia del amor…-repitió

-si solo tienes que tener fe y usar tu magia para entrar en el corazón de gray y veras como se enamora de ti…pero si tienes dudas no dudes en consultar a una profesional- termino sonriente mira refiriéndose a ella

-muchas gracias mira-san a juvia le quedo claro que tiene que hacer – dé dijo saliendo del lugar lista para empezar los preparativos para que su amado gray-sama la quisiera "magia de amor…juvia ya la había utilizado antes pero no funciono pero de seguro si voy con alguien más para que me prepare una pócima de amor fusione y juvia por fin cumplirá su sueño"

-de que hablabas con juvia que se fue tan sonriente mira"- pregunto erza interesada

-nada solo le daba unos consejos de amor- mira estaba feliz por su labor sin saber que sin querer le había metido una idea errónea a la maga de agua que perjudicaría a todos

.-.-..-.0.-.-.-.-.-.-0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.0.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-0.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.0-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-0.-.-.-.-.-.0-.-.-.-.-.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-0-.-.

-haa que relajante nada mejor que un baño para recuperar las fuerzas de mi última pelea-decía una rubia de escultural cuerpo mientras se unida un poco más en la tina de baño de su pequeño departamento

-eso fue tan doloroso el torpe de natsu termino golpeando a Taurus por error y el peor de los casos es que cayó sobre de mi- se quejaba la maga estelar-no sé cómo puede ser tan distraído

-¡plue plue!- grito el pequeño espíritu estelar que estaba con ella en la tina

-y lo peor del todo es que cuando le pedí ayuda a gray ni siquiera me escucho por estar peleando con natsu y cuando por fin ayudo a ponerme de pie ¡estaba desnudo! Ni siquiera sé porque ago equipo con alguien tan exhibicionista-hablo la rubia con cierto sonrojo visible en las mejillas

-¡plue plue!- repitió su acompañante tembloroso

-yo pienso lo mismo que tu plue y te apoyo el hielito no es más que un pervertido- dijo el Dragneel con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-¡kyaa! Que haces tú aquí- grito alterada al ver como el dragon slayer estaba sentado en el retrete quedando en frente de ella –natsu ¡sal de aquí maldito pervertido!

-pero de que estas ablando si yo solo vine a visitarte no sé porque te alarmas tanto ni que estuviera desnudo como gray

-¡porque yo si estoy desnuda!-en ese momento el mago de fuego bajo la mirada percatándose del estado de su amiga apareciéndole un pequeño sonrojo pero sin dejar de ver su cuerpo en dos cosas en especifico

-wow…son más grandes al descubierto-ese último comentario hiso que la maga estelar soltara otro grito mientras se cubría los senos

-¡largo!-se escuchó un grito escandaloso- ¡largo, fuera, largo largo!- gritaba una y otra vez mientras le lanzaba objetos al mago logrando que este saliera huyendo del baño

.

.

-eso en verdad dolió Lucy sí que eres cruel-se quejaba el pelirosa mientras que sobaba su cabeza ya que la rubia lo había alcanzado a golpear con un garrón

-eso te pasa por entrar siempre sin permiso- respondió muy enojada ya vestida y lista para salir en camino al gremio- y se puede saber para qué viniste en primer lugar

-ya te dije te vine a visitar, happy no quería venir porque quería acompañar a Wendy y Charle al mercado, erza no quiere pelear con migo y no soporto estar solo con el estúpido de gray

- a quien llamas estúpido cerebro de lava- dijo el mago de hielo quien se encontraba sentado en el escritorio y con un montón de hojas en las manos

-¡grey que haces tú también en mi casa!- apunto la rubia ya harta de los invitados sorpresa

-estaba aburrido en el gremio después de patearle el trasero a este inepto así que decidí venir a tu casa y leer un rato

-¡mi casa no es una sala de entretenimiento! Además si querías un libro pudiste haber ido a la biblioteca del gremio o se lo hubieras pedido a levi-chan en vez de aparecer así en mi casa

-pero ellas no tienen el libro que yo quiero leer- se justificó el Fullbuster haciendo que la maga figara su atención en las hojas que traía en la mano

-gray te he dicho mil veces que dejes de entrar a mi casa para leer mi novela – la chica le quito los papeles y los guardo en un cajón-a…aún no está lista y quiero que levi-chan sea la primera que la lea yo se lo prometí así que deja de hacerlo estoy harta de tener que esconderla en todas partes

-bueno, bueno prometo ya no hacerlo- suspiro rendido el peliazul- bueno que te parece si mejor vamos al gremio si

-gracias por entender gray…claro vámonos que no es seguro que estén ustedes dos en mi departamento si empiezan otra pelea lo podrían destruir –ambos chicos la siguieron hacia la salida del lugar llegando al gremio en unos veinte minutos después

-o lucy bienvenida ¿ya te sientes mejor?-saludo mirajane desde atrás de la barra con su típica sonrisa

- hola si ya no estoy tan adolorida ese jabón curativo que me diste me ayudó mucho gracias mira-chan-agradeció sonriente la maga-por cierto…donde esta erza y las demás veo que además de nosotras solo hay hombres en el gremio

-todas están organizando los arreglos para el hada del amor así que están muy ocupadas de echo yo iba a ir después a ayudarlas

-el… ¿hada del amor?- repitió confusa

-si es un evento que se hace en el gremio para celebrar el 14 de febrero, lo celebramos en la cuidad y invitamos a todos los habitantes, es un gran festival en el cual la tradición es que las mujeres adornen todo el lugar y los hombres las inviten…y la mejor parte es que a las doce de la noche es una tradición que los hombres enamorados se le declaren a su amor en frente de un árbol de cerezo

-¡de verdad! Wow que romántico- suspiro soñadora la rubia- que manera tan linda de declararse ya quisiera que a mí me pasara algo así

-bueno una nunca sabe desde que ganamos los juegos mágicos y saliste en las revistas como la salvadora de eclipse te has ganado muchos admiradores tal vez uno que otro se te declaren ¡hasta podrían pelear por ti!

-lo dices de verdad mmm sería algo extraño que pasara eso yo no sabría que hacer…además no sé porque pero los únicos pretendientes que he tenido o fueron ricos pretensiosos cuando vivía en la mansión heartfilia o los magos raros que conocí al entrar al gremio…a si solo conociera a alguien normal

Se quejó la maga mientras era vista de reojo por cierto mago de hielo y uno de fuego quienes se quedaron pensativos ante sus palabras

-bueno creo que tus oraciones han sido escuchadas- todos voltearon para ver a quien provenía la voz encontrándose con un rubio de ojos azul oscuros, y por encima de la derecha una cicatriz, diagonal a subir por la frente. La oreja izquierda está adornada por un pendiente, con un colgante de meta y en su hombro izquierdo el símbolo de Sabertooth

-creo que eres muy arrogante sting- dijo un joven delgado de estatura media, de pelo negro, que casi llega hasta los hombros y un fleco que cubría su izquierdo, llevaba una larga capa gris que le llegaba hasta los pies en la cual tenía el símbolo del mismo gremio y tenía unos profundos ojos rojos

-sting, Rouge ¡que hacen ustedes aquí!- pregunto sorprendida lucy

-he esa en tu manera de saludar después de nuestro último encuentro mmm lucy-chan- dijo en un tono divertido para luego sonreír de lado hacendó que la rubia se sonrojara de golpe

-contesta la pregunta- dijo gray poniéndose enfrente de la rubia con los brazos cruzados, para nada contento con lo que acababa de ver- que hacen aquí

-vamos, vamos no te pongas así después de todo ya quedamos en paz- dijo el rubio encogiendo los hombros – estábamos haciendo una misión cerca de aquí y decidimos pasar a saludar

-yo creo que sting-kun nos hiso venir solo para ver a la maga rubia- digo un pequeño gato de pelaje rojo

-Frosch piensa lo mismo-respondió el otro Exceed de pelo verde y un singular traje de rana rosa que acompañaba a los dos magos

-tsk no digas tonterías lector- dijo con el ceño fruncido desviando el rostro a un lado para que no vieran su sonrojo- solo porque este agradecido con ella por salvar tu trasero de la hija del maestro no signifique que me interese

-si tú lo dices pero no te creo nada

- Frosch piensa lo mismo

-bueno es lindo verlos otra vez después de todo lo que paso en los juegos mágicos- dijo miraje con una sonrisa

-¡por supuesto! Estoy ansioso de pelear de nuevo con ustedes – tiro un grito el Dragneel entusiasmado – sí que estoy encendido

-me parece perfecto…aun que me gustaría tener una pelea con gajeel-san si no le importa- hablo rouge

-yo acepto ese flamita no se va a meter nuevamente en mi pelea- grito el redfox quien estaba en una de las esquinas del gremio comiendo unas llaves como si frituras se tratasen

-por cierto natsu-san no había más mujeres en este gremio- dijo el ojiazul percatándose de que todos los hombres del gremio estaban ahí mas no había más mujeres que lucy y mirajane

-ellas son las encargadas de los arreglos del festival de se hará en dos semanas así q están realizando todo- respondió mira

-¡gray-sama!- se escuchó un grito y apareció corriendo la maga de agua con una botella con un líquido verde en la manos-gray-sama por fin lo encontré yo…-mas no termino de hablar ya que se tropezó cayendo al suelo y escapándosele la botella de las manos

Por reflejo el mago de hielo se agacho para no ser golpeado por la botella más dejando descubierta a la rubia que estaba detrás de él que inevitablemente fue golpeada haciendo que con el impacto se rompiera la botella cayendo todo ese extraño líquido verde enzima y de repente un humo del mismo color se esparció por el gremio nublando la vista de todos

-¡lucy!- grito el Fullbuster- lucy donde estas estas bien

-si estoy bien solo un poco mareada –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar aun sin poder distinguir nada- chicos nadie esta lastimado

-yo estoy bien – grito el sexto desde su lugar

-maestro donde esta- grito mirajane preocupada

-nosotros también estamos bien-gritaron jet y Droy al mismo tiempo

-igual papa y yo- grito romeo

-mocosos qué desastre hicieron ahora- grito enojado laxus

-laxus donde estas ¡nosotros te ayudaremos! –hablo Fried

-esto no es de hombres- esta bes grito Elfman desde su lugar

Poco a poco esa extraña niebla se fue despareciendo hasta desaparecer por completo y dejando extrañados a los magos ya que todo seguía en orden y al parecer a nadie le había salido un cuerno, alas o nada por el estilo

-¿no tenía ningún efecto?-pregunto gray sin más que sus boxers puestos – tu qué crees que haya sido eso natsu-más el mago de fuego no le contesto más bien estaba quieto parado en su lugar con los ojos brillosos y …¿estaba sonrojado? – oye idiota hazme caso – más siguió sin conseguir respuesta así que decidió a ver alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos los hombres del gremio estaba mirando al mismo lugar igualmente sonrojados-pero qué diablos miran- volteo su rostro hacia donde miraban todos apoderándose una gran carga de electricidad por todo su cuerpo al ver a la maga celestial quedando hipnotizado como el resto

-pero que les pasa a todos por…por qué todos me miran a si-dijo asustada la rubia mirándose de pies a cabeza asegurándose que no tuviera nado de más o de menos en el cuerpo –mira-chan que está pasando aquí

-no tengo ni idea lucy-dijo igual de confundida la mayor de los Strauss

-lu…lucy yo…- dijo gray saliendo del shock pero muy sonrojado mientras se acercaba un poco a ella-creo que te a…amo

-¡que!- se impresiono tanto por las palabras del joven mago de hielo que no pudo evitar gritar fuertemente

-a no, no, ni lo intentes flamita ¡yo la amo más!-esta vez fue natsu quien grito dejando aún más confundida y sonrojada a la pobre chica

-ustedes no son hombres para ella, lucy te amo más ¡amar es de hombres!- grito Elfman poniéndose de pie

-¡no yo te amo más escógeme y bailemos juntos la danza del amor!-dijo Visitor mientras bailaba de forma extraña. Y a así consecutivamente todos los hombre que se encontraban en ese lugar confesaban sus sentimientos hacia la maga estelar

-¡silencio!- grito el maestro Makarov logrando que todos se callaran y empezó a caminar a dirección a la rubia

-por fin maestro no sé qué está pasando aquí yo…-mas no pudo terminar ya que de repente el sexto salto sobre ella abrazándose de sus senos –¡kyaa!

-¡te amo!- grito el anciano- mientras la apretaba más y más fuete quedando la chica arrodillada en el suelo

-¡qué diablos está pasando aquí! – grito frustrada la maga- ¡que alguien me saque de esta pesadilla!

-juvia cree que hiso algo muy muy malo- susurro la maga de agua

.

.

.

**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO! ES MI PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ASI Q NO CONFIO MUCHO QUE AYA DESCRITO BIEN SUS EMOCIONES**

**ESTE FANFIC ES COMO UN RETO PARA MI YA QUE ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA DE ESCRIBIR DE PAREJAS DE NARUTO EN DONDE HINATA ERA LA PROTAGONSTA Y COMO YA LO SABEN LA PERSONALIDAD DE LA HYUGA ES RESRVADA Y TEMEROZA MAS CON LUCY ES MAS COMO EXPLOSIBA PERO DUCE A SI Q ES UN GIRO DE 360º RESPECTO A COMO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA **

**Y AYN Q YA ACLARE Q SERA UN GRAYLU NO ME ENFOCARE SOLO EN LA PAREJA SINO EN OTRAS POSIBLES RELACIONES SERIAS CON OTROS PERSONAJES POR EJEMPLO LOKE O STING…PERO CREO Q SERA SOLO POCO NALU **

**BUENO ESO ES TODO LO QUE QUERIA DESIR ESPERO Q AYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO Q PUEDA :D**

**¿UN REVIEW PARA MÍ?**


	2. solución

**¡OLA!GRACIAS POR AQUELLAS QUE DEGARON UN COMENTARIO ^^**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PRETENECEN **

**LOCOS POR LUCY**

**CAP 2.- solución **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy Heartfilia es una mujer a la que nunca le faltan pretendientes, a sus 19 años de edad ya había tenido como mínimo unos treinta de ellos y no era para menos, era la ex heredera de una grandísima fortuna , maga de fairy tail, salvadora del gran proyecto eclipse y una mujer sumamente hermosa

Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la voltearan a ver y la invitaran a salir y aun que sea así ella extrañamente nunca ha tenido un novio o se ha interesado en especial en alguno de sus pretendientes, simplemente los rechazaba, de manera amable claro ella no era de esas que porque son bonitas se creen mejor que los demás, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba en este momento no creía que con un simple "lo siento no me gustas" se arreglaran las cosas ya que se encontraba muy en desventaja y aun no comprendía como llego a esa situación

Pero en este momento estaba acorralada en una de las paredes del gremio rodeada de todos los integrantes masculinos de este quienes gritaban y se empujaban los unos a los otros buscando llamar su atención

-chi…chi…chicos ya vasta por favor tranquilícense- decía la rubia temblando intentando alejar a sus compañeros de ella-podemos hablarlo de forma civilizada no se tienen que pelear yo…yo…saben tengo que hacer una misión así que me tengo que ir

-¡perfecto! Vámonos lucy no puedo esperar a estar a solas con tigo- grito el dragon slayer sonriente

-y quien te dijo que podías ir solo con ella salamander yo también voy no sé qué le puedas hacer cuando este indefensa-sentencio Gajeel parándose frente a el

-ha serás estúpido lucy y yo somos un equipo tu no perteneces ha el ¡cierto lucy!

-ustedes son unos debiluchos mocosos será mejor si voy yo solo con ella estará más segura-dijo laxus lanzándolos con una sola mano sin mucho esfuerzo

-no iré yo quiero acompañar a lucy-nee- dijo un sonrojado romeo -Y así una nueva ola de gritos y peleas empezaron

-¡qué está pasando aquí!- de repente todos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver la escalofriante imagen de cierta joven de cabellos rojizos

-¡erza!- grito aliviada al ver a su amiga ahí-por favor ayúdame ellos no me dejan en paz ya no sé qué hacer

-explícate lucy…que es exactamente lo que sucede-dijo seria Titania

-te explico luego ¡primero quítamelos de encima!

.

.

Entonces todo eso paso después de que te callera esa fórmula encima- reflexionaba la peliroja con la mano en la barbilla, sentada en una mesa del gremio con los pies recargados sobre los cuerpos de los dragones slayer de fuego y hierro quienes estaban inconscientes y llenos de golpes… - y exactamente para que era esa formula

-no se juvia la traía cuando entro…juvia donde-la chica empezó a buscar con la mirada en todo el gremio a ver dónde estaba la loxa. Encontrándola en una de las esquinas de este agachada, cubierta por una aura deprimente y murmurando cosas como "gray-sama por fin cayó ante el coqueteo de mi rival de amor, ahora juvia está muy triste, no tendrá su historia de amor con gray-sama"- ¡yo no le coquetie! Y si él está a si es tu culpa por traer esa botella

-juvia para que sirve esa fórmula, tenemos que quitarle el hechizo a todos-volvió a hablar titania más la maga de agua seguía en su mismo estado

-anda juvia si nos dices de donde a sacaste aramos que gray regrese a la normalidad- dijo mirajane tratando de animarla

"si gray-sama es curado significa que el hechizo que le puso mi rival de amor desaparecerá y juvia podrá ser por fin feliz junto a gray-sama" –ante la idea que se formó en si cabeza a la loxa le brillaron los ojos mientras seguía fanatizando con su amor- está bien juvia les dirá que paso

**Flashback…**

_**Juvia estaba decepcionada ya que por más que lo intentaba el mago de hielo no se figaba en ella, cosa que atribuía a lucy Heartfilia "su rival de amor" la cual siempre estaba interponiéndose en su romance con su gran amor gray-sama porque siempre se iba a misiones con él y le robaba todas esas miradas y sonrisas que deberían estar dirigidas a ella **_

_**Gray-sama debería quererla más a ella ¡ese era su destino!, ellos eran tan compatibles uno agua y otro hielo ¿acaso podría existir pareja más perfecta que esa? A sí que decidió seguir el consejo de la maga demonio y mejorar su relación con magia, tenía un poco de miedo de recurrir de nuevo a la magia para conquistar el corazón de su amor ya que en el pasado eso le había traído problemas al gremio pero con tal de que la notara tan siquiera un poco estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse**_

_**Entro a una de las tantas tiendas de magia que había en magnolia y miro los aparadores, había fórmulas para todo para crecer, para trabajar, para adelgazar…pero por ningún lado veía una de amor**_

_**-señorita ¿buscaba algo en especial?- pregunto una anciana a su espalda la cual le saco un susto a la maga de agua**_

_**-si…me preguntaba si tiene una fo…formula de amor-respondió muy sonrojada **_

_**-haa con que una chiquilla enamorada he, no te preocupes tengo justo lo que necesitas – la anciana se acercó a la caja y saco una botella azul con un líquido verdoso dentro- esta es la fórmula de amor más potente que tengo niñita lo único que tienes que hacer es rociarte formula en frente de la persona que te gusta y este caerá rendido a tus pies- la maga de agua sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras de la anciana- pero escúchame bien recuerda que solo tienes que ponerte solo **__**una**__** gota me entendiste solo una o si no las consecuencias pueden ser muy malas **_

_**-lo entendí perfectamente muchísimas gracias no sabe lo mucho que hace feliz a juvia con esto- Y a si la loxa pago y se fue de aquel lugar**_

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

-¿solo una gota?...eso significa que la fórmula es demasiado fuerte- dijo alarmada lucy- por eso es que al caerme encima, todos los hombres del gremio quedaron afectados pero ¿esa anciana nos puede decir la cura

.

.

-¡queeee! – gritaron tanto la maga de agua como la de espíritus celestiales al mismo tiempo, habían decidido ir al establecimiento para encontrarse con aquella mujer que menciono juvia para que les dijera como revertir la fórmula más cuando llegaron no encontraron más que aquel lugar abandonado sin rastro de pócimas ni de aquella anciana

-no esta es la segunda vez que a juvia le pasa esto, porque esa mujer tuvo que huir como el otro sujeto que le dejo aquella formula a juvia haa ahora juvia no podrá estar con gray-sama por los hechizos de mi rival de amor-chillaba la maga de agua arrinconada en una esquina

-¡yo no pedí esto sabes!- le grito lucy.- ¿ahora qué voy a ser? –volteo a ver a erza quien estaba revisando el interior del local después de derribar la puerta y que las tres entraran

-No se lucy …el maestro también está bajo el hechizo así que creo que tendremos que consultar esto con Polyuska

-Creo que tienes razón-suspiro la maga estelar al recordar el carácter de la mujer –no hay otra opción

-juvia necesito que vayas con ella, le expliques todo y la lleves a fairy tali lo más pronto posible lucy y yo te estaremos esperando en el ¿entendido? – dijo autoritaria titania recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la maga de agua- bien…lucy andando no quiero saber cómo se puso el gremio en nuestra ausencias habiendo tantos tontos enamorados en el

.-.-..-.0.-.-.-.-.-.-0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.0.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-0.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.0-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-0.-.-.-.-.-. 0-.-.-.-.-.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-0-.-.

Se sentía confundido, mareado, y desorientado todo se había vuelto oscuro para el después del momento en que esa pócima que tenía juvia en las manos casi lo golpeaba y lucy… ¡o por dios lucy! La había olvidado por completo a ella le cayó encima esa cosa y todo se había vuelto verde, y cuando volvió a la normalidad le hablo a natsu que parecía perdido en algo, trato de que los demás le explicaran pero parecía que estaban en el mismo estado y cuando decidió voltear a ver que era…todo se volvió blanco para el

Y ahora al recobrar la conciencia de donde estaba, se encontró con que aún seguía en el gremio con todos sus compañeros

-mmm que extraño- pensó en voz alta –oye flamitas ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- tomo del hombro a natsu quien le daba la espalda y lo volteo hacia el

-¿pasar? De que hablas pervertido – lo miro fastidiado

-hump a quien llamas a si retrasado como de que hablo…me refiero a lo de la pócima que le cayó encima a lucy

-¡lucy! ¿Tú sabes dónde está? ¿La has visto? Haa erza se la llevo y ya no la he visto-grito escandaloso –necesito verla pronto para que vayamos a una misión nosotros dos solos-sonrió alegre y sonrojado

-pero que mier…natsu que demonios ¿te pasa te golpeaste en la cabeza?- dijo confundido y algo enojado por la actitud del dragon slayer –además yo fui el que te pregunto qué le paso a lucy si supiera donde esta no te hubiera preguntado

-hump estas celoso porque yo tengo misiones con lucy y tú no-dijo haciendo una mueca y cruzándose de brazos

-hump. No te creas tan afortunado baka cuando la coneja vuelva ara equipo con migo y Lily- dijo gajeel autoritario

-estás loco mocoso…como maestro de este gremio es mi deber ir con ella y protegerla

-he –los mira a todos con gran confusión-¿alguien me explica qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-al parecer están encantados

Gray volteo a dirección de la voz encontrándose con sting quien se encontraba en la barra bebiendo muy tranquilamente

-¿encantados? Y como se supone que ocurrió eso-frunce el ceño acercándose a la barra y poniéndose a un lado de el

-uff no fi yo si eso piensas.. .yo no sé qué paso, solo sé que todo el lugar se llenó de esa cosa luego sentí un dolor en la cabeza y me desperté con todos estos idiotas actuando como colegialas enamoradas, por dios ¡hasta ruge está a si! –dijo fastidiado señalando a si compañero de equipo-

-lu…lucy-san es hermosa- dijo el pelinegro con un sonrojo muy apenado-realmente me lo parece

- ¡Frosch piensa lo mismo! – apoyo sonriente el pequeño gato

-ha esto es tan frustrante como es que hasta mi emo compañero este a si esto no es posible... mira –dirigiéndose a gray y soltando un suspiro – yo solo quiero que ruge vuelva a la normalidad y yo me largo si... dios sabía que venir aquí no fue buena idea

-y porque diablos vinieron entonces nadie los invito y si quedaron en medio de esta situación fue solo su culpa

-tks como sea… por lo que me dijo la chica que atiende la barra …titania, la maga de agua y lucy-chan fueron por el antídoto así que no creo que tengamos que soportarnos tanto

-hump… ¿y a donde fue Mira?

-dijo algo de ir por el resto de las mujeres para que la ayudaran o algo a si

Gray estaba punto de cuestionar mas sobre el tema pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse seguido de los gritos de alegría de todos los hombres del gremio

-¡lucy!-se escuchó a todos los miembros al mismo tiempo causando que la maga celestial que venía entrando tirara un brinco de susto y enseguida se escondiera de tras de titania buscando seguridad

Y para la sorpresa y desagrado del mago del hielo presencio una escena muy irreal para sus ojos, todos los magos del gremio a excepción de, el claro se acercaban a ella y le decían palabras de amor, la invitaban a salir o le gritaban que la amaban guardando un poco la distancia…aunque claro no por quererlo así, sino porque la escarlet quien los veía amenazantes. Tal vez estaban encantados pero ni a si nadie sería tan tonto como para no temerle a erza

Gray frunció el ceño ante lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos el ver que todos estuvieran en sima de lucy de esa manera lo hacía experimentar algo que no podía definir con certeza, rabia enojo frustración todos mesclados perfectamente en una sola palabra "_**celos" **_

sting miraba igual la escena lleno de cólera al notar las "confiancitas" que tenían los amigos de la maga celestial con ella ..tal vez estaban bajo en un hechizo pero joder como quería aniquilarlos a todos

por su parte lucy suspiraba resignada entrando sin ganas tratando de ignorar todo el alboroto de su alrededor solo preguntándose un _"porque a mí" _una y otra vez la cabeza ya le dolía de los gritos de sus compañeros y eso que venía llegando el viaje a la casa de Polyuska tampoco había servido de mucho solo les dijo que no sabía qué más que esperar a que se acabara el efecto y para el colmo las corrió a escobazos -haa-suspiro por milésima vez sentándose en la barra –lo tengo!-abrió los ojos y sonrió levantándose de golpe …¡¿pero como no lo había pensado antes?! -puerta de la cruz de sur crux! -de seguro el si tendría la respuesta con lo sabio que era-

De una nube de humo apareció el anciano crux quien flotaba en el aire en su típica pose –si lucy-sama?

-crux tu debes de saber cómo revierto el hechizo de amor que esta sobre mi -el asintió y empezó a buscar información de su manera peculiar por un buen rato desesperando un poco a lucy y al resto de los presentes que no estaban afectados por el hechizo hasta que por fin volvió a abrir los ojos-y bien?!

-mmm es algo muy fuerte… sus efectos pueden durar años-la cara de la rubia palideció al escucharlo ¡años sufriendo esa pesadilla! Debían ser una broma –pero existe un antídoto

El rostro de la rubia se llenó de alegría al escuchar eso-¿¡que es!? –pregunta impaciente

-para que el hechizo se desvanezca….la persona que de la que se enamoran tiene que enamorarse .

.

.

.

.

**-preparada para recibir sus golpes- lo siento! Me tarde demasiado lo se lo se! Pèro tuve muchos problemas y pude actualizar hasta ahora u.u y se que fue algo corto pero prometo que el próximo será mas extenso y se aclararan mas cosas **


End file.
